


So much more

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: There were days that Tony really hated being deaf.Like the times that he and Steve were in bed, for example, when he could see Steve’s mouth moving. He longed to hear the cries of “more,” and “God, yes,” and “Tony!” Oh, how he ached to hear how that word sounded in Steve’s voice, whether it be said in pleasure or in frustration.Was Steve’s voice low or high? Was it smooth like caramel or husky like dark chocolate?





	So much more

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. Deaf character

There were days that Tony really hated being deaf.

Like the times that he and Steve were in bed, for example, when he could see Steve’s mouth moving. He longed to hear the cries of “more,” and “God, yes,” and “Tony!” Oh, how he ached to hear how that word sounded in Steve’s voice, whether it be said in pleasure or in frustration.

Was Steve’s voice low or high? Was it smooth like caramel or husky like dark chocolate?

Tony wanted to hear Steve’s laughter too. Sure, he could feel it and see the way that the skin around Steve’s eyes crinkled and his cheeks flushed, but Tony wanted to hear it.

Tony even wanted to hear how Steve sounded when he was mad. There was always an indication in his rigid shoulders and his steely eyes, but Tony wanted to hear the anger in his  _voice._

But then there were the days like this.

Steve standing opposite him in front of all their family and friends, smiling that big, beautiful smile of his with a look in his eyes that spoke so much louder than his voice ever could.

When Steve opened his mouth and his lips formed the first word, Tony wanted to cry. His hands moved so naturally with every word, so different to when they had first met. Steve was barely a sentence in when Tony reached out and took his hands, stopping their rapid motions. Steve stumbled over his words and Tony watched his lips as he very deliberately spoke, so careful and so thoughtful.

“I need to sign to you.”

Tony took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

“No,” he said, his throat dry and his voice a little clumsy with disuse, “I can read your lips to hear you. I want to hold your hand.”

The smile, the pride, and the sheer  _joy_ that Steve radiated at that made it all worth it.

Tony couldn’t hear. So what? He had something a lot more valuable.

And when it was time for their vows, Tony put his hand over Steve’s throat and  _felt_ his promise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm here on tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
